


Gorgeous

by Arrowverse_ship



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Karamel for like a minute, Karaoke, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse_ship/pseuds/Arrowverse_ship
Summary: Kara invites Lena to karaoke night at the bar and of course, she couldn't say no, even if she did have to see Kara with Mon-el





	1. I think she likes girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve written so please be kind! Feel free to point out any mistakes!

Lena’s POV

I’ve had secretly had a crush on Kara Danvers since the day we met, that was 2 years ago. I was in my loft getting ready to go to the bar with Kara’s friends. I’m not really looking forward to it because I have to see how happy Kara looks with Mon-el, I’m only going because Kara had asked me with those damn puppy dog eyes. I sighed, straightened my red dress, and headed to the bar.

I arrived at the bar to see Kara practically sitting in Mon-el’s lap. Great, this is gonna be a long night. I took a deep breath and walked up to Kara’s friends. “Hey, guys!” I said in the most enthusiastic voice I could manage. I received a chorus of “hi’s” as I looked at all of them but when my emerald green eyes fell on those ocean blues I quickly looked away, but not before I saw her scoot away from Mon-el. Wait. I saw her scoot away from Mon-el when I got there, that was weird but only me and Mon-el even seemed to notice.

Suddenly I heard music coming from behind me. With all of the dread, I had about coming tonight and seeing Kara I had completely forgotten that it was karaoke night! Kara gasped and started to squeal a little. 

“Oh no. no. no. no” the objections were coming from Alex.

“Oh come on Alex it will be fun” Kara flashed her those puppy dog eyes, one look at them and Alex broke, I mean who can blame her, Kara is so adorable when she uses them.

“Fine. But only one!” she caved immediately.

“Maybe for you. But I will definitely be doing more than one!” she stated, to which everyone laughed. God, she’s so damn cute!

Kara skipped up to the DJ with Alex in toe chugging the rest of her beer claiming she needed to be a little more wasted to do this and picked a song and waited for their turn.

[Alex:]  
White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight

[Kara:]  
Clenched shut jaw  
I've got another headache again tonight

[Alex with Kara:]  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying,  
I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go

[Kara and Alex:]  
I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

[Alex with Kara:]  
I won't miss  
All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in  
I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

[Kara with Alex:]  
No more sick whiskey-wish,  
No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick,  
Cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good,  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk,  
I'll take somebody home

[Kara:]  
I think I finally had enough

[Kara with Alex:]  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss

[Kara and Alex:]  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day

[Kara with Alex:]  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss 

[Kara:]  
Na na na na ([Alex:] Oh) da da da da

[Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Kara:]  
Na na na na ([Alex:] Woaah!) da da da da

[Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Kara with Alex:]  
I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won't worry at all

[Alex with Kara:]  
You will pay for your sins,  
You'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the lies, 

[Alex:]  
Will be crystal clear ([Kara:] Oh!)

[Kara:]  
I think I finally had enough

[Alex:]  
I think I maybe think too much

[Kara:]  
I think this might be it for us 

[Kara and Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Kara:]  
You think I'm just too serious

[Alex:]  
I think you're full of it

[Kara:]  
My head is spinning so 

[Kara and Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Alex:]  
Just when it can't get worse ([Kara:] Oh)  
I've had a bad day ([Kara:] Yeah)  
You've had a bad day ([Kara:] Oh)  
We've had a bad day 

[Kara and Alex:]  
I think that life's too short for this

[Alex:]  
Want back my ignorance and bliss

[Kara:]  
I think I've had enough of this 

[Kara and Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Alex:]  
Na na na na da da da da

[Kara:]  
Na na na na da da da da ([Alex:] Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da

[Kara and Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Kara:]  
Na na na na da da da da ([Alex:] Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da ([Alex:] Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da

[Kara and Alex:]  
Blow me one last kiss

[Alex:]  
Just when it can't get worse, 

[Kara and Alex:]  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

They got off stage and to the sound of hoops and hollers most of which were coming from our table. I forgot how good Kara was at singing!

Mon-el was up next. He seemed a little angry as he walked up to the stage and waited for the music to start.

I like you girl, but you don't seem excited  
Since she walked in where has your mind been?  
You talking to me, but thinking of her  
Your secret is safe, I won't say a word

I looked over at Kara and she seemed to be fidgeting in her chair a little bit.

We should slow down, I was moving too quick  
You don't say you love me, just bite your lip  
I can read the signals from a mile away..  
I know she is on your mind and that's okay

I think she likes girls  
Every time she flaunts  
You wanna get real and tell me  
What you want  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls

She looked at me but immediately looked down. What is going on!

I think she likes girls  
I can't make her stop  
She wants to kiss on lips but she's scared to get caught  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
I think she likes girls

If you craving her body you shouldn't hide it  
You told her the truth the flame was ignited  
Lost in the night you touching her skin  
Leaving the club, the kissing begin

We should slow down, I was moving too quick  
You don't say you love me, just bite your lip  
I can read the signals from the mile away  
I'm the only she's mad at and that's okay

I think she likes girls  
Everytime she flaunts  
You wanna get real ’n’ tell me what you want  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls

I think she likes girls  
I can't make her stop  
She wants to kiss on lips but she's scared to get caught  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
I think she likes girls

Feeling lonely, feeling in  
She met her on the dance floor  
She knew she had to have more

She's feeling faded, it's not pretend  
She met her on the dance floor  
She knew she had to have more

Feeling lonely, feeling in  
She met her on the dance floor  
She knew she had to have more

She's feeling faded, it's not pretend  
She met her on the dance floor  
She knew she had to have more

I think she likes girls  
Everytime she flaunts  
You wanna get real ’n’ tell me what you want  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls

I think she likes girls  
I can't make her stop  
She wants to kiss on lips but she's scared to get caught  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls

I think she likes girls  
Everytime she flaunts  
You wanna get real ’n’ tell me what you want  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls

I think she likes girls  
I can't make her stop  
She wants to kiss on lips but she's scared to get caught  
I think she likes girls  
I think she likes girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
She likes girls, girls, girls  
I think she likes girls

As soon as the song ended Mon-el ignored the cheers and ran out of the bar with Kara calling after him.

Almost 10 minutes later Kara returned without Mon-el telling us he left. She looked so upset. I never sing, especially in public, but I have the perfect song to sing. Hopefully, Kara knows what it means.


	2. We're off to see the Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres Chapter 2, I hope you guys like it!  
> I'm going to try and update every Saturday but with finals coming up that might not happen! We'll see!

Kara’s POV

“Mon-el!” I shouted as I ran after him.

As soon as we got outside, he turned on me clearly on the edge of the crying. 

“What the hell was that?!” I could hear my voice dripping with anger, but I don’t really care. He embarrassed me in front of all of my friends, not to mention Lena.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t like her.”

“Who?”

“God Kara! Don’t act like you don’t know who I’m talking about! As soon as she walked in tonight you moved away from me! It’s like your embarrassed to be with me when she’s around!”

“Mon-el, I’m serious when I say that I don’t like her.” I love her. He doesn’t know that, hell I’m too afraid to really admit it to myself. It’s not like a perfect girl like Lena could ever love a girl like me anyway.

“Don’t you dare lie to me! I know you like her Kara! Go ahead and be with her, we’re done. Just know one thing. What you two have will be on a bed of lies since she doesn’t know your big secret.” 

With that, he walked off and I sank to my knees and cried for what seemed like hours but was only about 7 minutes. Mon-el was right though. If Lena did actually like me what we would have wouldn’t be real if she didn’t know about me being Supergirl.

I walked back into the bar and sat in silence. When I chanced a glance at Lena, she looked so nervous. Like she wanted to comfort me but didn’t quite know how. I need to talk to her; I need to tell her everything.

“Hey, Lena?” I said a slight shake in my voice that I really hope no one picked up on.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk outside quick?”

“Sure”

We both got up and walked outside side by side. I could almost feel her hand brushing mine, it brought a slight smile to my face. When we got to the door, I opened it and let her go first. As soon as the door closed, we turned towards each other.

“What’s wrong darling? You look like you’ve been crying” She said with so much concern in her voice

“Mon-el broke up with me.” 

I tried to say it without crying again but I couldn’t do it. As soon as it came out, I burst into tears once again, only this time Lena was there, she was holding me tight and telling me everything would be ok.

“Do you want to go home? I feel like you shouldn’t be here anymore. We can go back to your place and curl up with ice cream and watch The Wizard of Oz.”

I couldn’t do anything more than nod.

“Ok, you stay right here and I’m going to go get our stuff and tell everyone we’re leaving. Is that okay?”

A barely escaped yeah was all I could manage this time.

When Lena came back, she draped my coat over my shoulders and put an arm around my waist guiding me back to my place. We decided to walk because it wasn’t that far, and I could use the fresh air. We walked in silence most of the way, we were almost to my building before Lena spoke.

“Alex wanted to come with you know, she sounded worried about you.”

“I probably should’ve gone in and told her what happened. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

Lena nodded and then a beat later, “What did happen? If you don’t mind me asking.”

I stopped and looked at Lena, she looked so worried about me, “I…I like someone else.” I closed my eyes and a tear feel. “I thought I could get over it and not have to worry Mon-el about it but apparently not. I feel awful.”

“Did you ever act on those feelings?”

“No! Never! I’m not a cheater!”

“Then there is no reason you should feel bad darling” she reached up and whipped away a few tears before continuing “and honestly, he’s an asshole for making you feel that way.”. She then pulled me into a big hug, “come on let's go inside”.

So that’s what we did, we went inside and had ice cream and the Wizard of Oz. At some point during the night, Lena had rested her head on my shoulder and based on her breathing and heart rate she’s definitely asleep. I couldn’t be happier. Yeah, my heart is broken because Mon-el broke up with me and made me realize that Lena would never love me, especially when I’m keeping Supergirl from her, but for now, I have her sleeping in my arms.


	3. A Day Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit forgot about this fic lol! I guess that’s what happens during school/finals! It's super short and I'm sorry about that! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Here’s a new chapter and I plan on updating every Saturday! If that changes, I’ll let you guys know! Anyone else still crying over the Supergirl finale or is that just me?

Lena’s POV

I woke up because the sun was streaming in my eyes. That shouldn’t be happening, I have blackout curtains. As more of my senses started coming back, I felt an arm draped around my waist. That’s when the night before started coming back to me. I never left Kara’s house. I was in Kara’s bed. With Kara. And her arm is draped around my waist. My brain was screaming at me to get out of there, but my heart was telling me to stay. In all honesty, I would stay wrapped in Kara’s strong arms as long as she would let me.

While I was contemplating running or staying, I felt Kara start to stir behind me. I panicked and pretended to sleep. I would go along with whatever she wanted, not thinking she would pull me closer and nuzzle her nose into my neck. It also took me off guard when I sighed happily when she did it.

“I could get used to this,” Kara said smiling into my neck

“Get used to what?”

“Waking up next to you. You are my favorite person, Lena.”

“That’s still hard to believe, I am a Luthor after all.”

I heard her huff into my neck and then flip us, so she was looking into my eyes. I would’ve been surprised by this if I didn’t already figure out that she’s Supergirl. Yes, I know and yes, I probably should tell her I know, but she’ll come to me when she’s ready.

“Lena. I’ve told you 1000 times that I don’t care that you are a Luthor. You are a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul. And you are absolutely nothing like your family.”

As I stared into those piercing blue eyes all I could see was love and truth. All I wanted to do was kiss her, but I knew I couldn’t, so I blushed and looked away from her.

“So, miss. CEO, do you have to work today, or can you spend the day with one of the best reporters in National City?”

“Yeah, I think I can swing that!” I smile at her.

“Awesome, because I already have the whole day planned!”

“Of course, you do.” I giggled at her.

“But I know, coffee first or you will actually murder someone. Get dressed and I’ll take you to Noonan’s, you can borrow whatever you want.” She said while getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

That girl knows me too well. I get up and walk into her closet looking for something to wear. I decide on a black tank top with a flannel over it and ripped black skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots. Some would say its too much black, but the way Kara is looking at me is telling me I made the right choice.

“See something you like”

I didn’t quite catch what she said but it sounded like she said defiantly. That can’t be right. I let it go through. Because the next thing I knew she was ushering me out the door telling me how much fun we were going to have today.

We walked to Noonan’s, almost brushing hands the entire time, and sat at our usual booth and got what we always do, a black coffee and doughnut for me and an iced coffee and pot stickers for Kara.

I smiled at her from over my coffee mug. “So, miss Danvers, what are we doing today?”

“Well, miss Luthor, we slept in and its already,” she looks at her watch “noon, so I was thinking we could go to the farmers market and then go watch the sunset on the roof of L-Corp?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect!”

So, we quietly ate our food and drank our coffee stealing glances at each other and smiling when the other caught them. When we were done, we made our way downtown to the farmers market. It was so quiet and lovely we even started holding hands telling each other we didn’t want to lose one another in the crowd, we both knew it wasn’t crowed enough to lose each other. I couldn’t help but offer to buy her everything Kara seemed to want; I mean what are friends for?

We’re sitting on the roof at L-Corp watching the sunset when I break the bubble, we seem to be in. “Not that I don’t love spending the day with you, but why did we do this today?”

She took a deep breath and looked very nervous before looking at me, “Because I have something very important to tell you, Lena.”

I looked at her waiting for her signaling to go on.

She stood up and started to unbutton her shirt, “Lena, I am Supergirl”

I smile, “I know”


	4. "Lena, I am Supergirl"

Kara's POV

I stood up and started to unbutton my shirt, "Lena, I am Supergirl"

She smiled that smile I love so much, "I know"

I stare at her wide-eyed, "YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I already know that you're Supergirl, Kara," she says in an almost amused tone.

"But how do you know?!?!"

"I'm a genius darling, glasses and a change in hairstyle isn't going to fool me"

"Of course, you already know, of course, I overthought it and was freaking out for nothing. I thought you were going to hate me, I thought you would never talk to me. I was deathly scared Lena! I didn't was to lose you! I love you!"

Oh no. Did I just say that out loud? Did I just tell her that I love her?

"Wait. You love me?"

Yeah, that was defiantly out loud. Ok get it together, you said it once you can say it again. "Yes, I love you, Lena. I've loved you for a really long time. I was just with Mon-el because he could remember Krypton and it, no one else could do that, and I thought maybe if I couldn't be with you then at least I could be with someone who shared my culture."

She starts walking towards me and my palms start sweating, "Well, Ms. Danvers, you beat me to it. Now that the Supergirl secret is out in the air I was going to tell you that I love you. That I have loved you for quite some time. Maybe since the day, you strolled into my office with your cousin. I didn't want to lose you either." With that, she reached up, grabbed the back of my neck, and kissed me.

Wait. Lena is kissing me. LENA IS KISSING ME!!!! And I'm not doing anything to reciprocate it! Get it together Kara kiss the girl back!

Just as she was starting to move away, I grabbed her hips and kissed her with enthusiasm, I loved feeling her smile into the kiss.

As we separated from the kiss, we were both smiling like idiots, and I suppose we were, we were both madly in love with each other and were both too blind to see it.

"So," Lena says, sighing and putting her forehead against mine "what now?"

"Now? Do we go on a date? Say, Friday?"

"Sounds perfect"

"We got a little distracted earlier, are there any questions you had about me being Supergirl?"

We sat in silence for a while, Lena making that cute face where her tongue pokes out slightly meaning she's concentrating really hard. Finally, Lena breaks the silence, "What was your name on Krypton?"

"My name was still Kara, I just had a different last name, Zor-el. When I got here, after being stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years, I got adopted by the Danvers', and took their last name, because it was easier than trying to explain where Zor-el came from"

"Yeah, it would be hard to explain that."

A small pause

"Kara?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What is the phantom zone?"

"Oh right, why would you know about that. The phantom zone is this vast open space where time stops. My mom had a prison there for especially bad criminals that would serve life sentences for literally ever. When I got stuck there, I was 13, so when I crash landed on earth 24 years later, instead of being 37 like I should've been, I was still 13. I was originally sent here to look after my cousin because he was still a baby, well, being 24 years late meant he was 25 already and didn't need me to take care of him, he was already Superman. But it's ok, I had Alex at first, even if she didn't want me"

"How could someone not want you"

I giggle, "You'd be surprised. She found my sunny demeanor very annoying"

Lena just rolled her eyes and then kissed my cheek leaving me blushing

"So, Lena, do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, but we will save those for another day"

"Are you sure?

"Yes"

I nod and smile. "Now, I will be a proper lady and fly you home"

"I don't think proper ladies fly, love" Lena giggles.

"They do, but only when they are being proper for a special girl like you"

"Smooth" Lena giggles again. "Take me home Mrs. Zor-el"

I pick her up bridal style and she nuzzles into my neck mumbling something about hating heights.

When I land on her balcony several minutes later, I don't want to leave but I need to. "I really don't want to leave; I want to spend every minute of every day with you"

"Me too, love, but you'll see me on Wednesday for our weekly lunch and then Friday for our date"

"I know," I whine slightly "but its Sunday Lena!! That's three whole days until I see you!!"

"You're so cute" Lena leans up and gives me a heart-stopping kiss, "goodbye sweetheart" and with that, she walks into her penthouse apartment

I fly to my house, get ready for bed, and get in bed all while still shocked that not only did I tell Lena Luthor that I'm Supergirl and that I love her but that she already knew and that she loves me back.

I fell asleep with the biggest grin ever on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So here it is! Lena knows now! Woo! Already writing the next chapter!


	5. A Visit From Lillian

Lena’s POV  
It’s Wednesday morning and I haven’t stopped smiling since I walked into my penthouse on Sunday. But today it’s just a little bit bigger because you guessed it, I get to see Kara today. 3 hours until our weekly lunch, nothing can bring me down now.

“Miss. Luthor your 9 am is here” Jess says while blocking the door so my guest can’t get in.

“9 am? I don’t have a 9 am”

“I think you do” a voice growls that I immediately recognize says

“Let her in Jess”

Jess nods and steps aside so Lillian can get in

“What do you want mother”

“Can’t I just come to see my daughter?”

“A normal mother could, but you are not a normal mother”

“That’s rude Lena, you should be nice to your mother”

I just roll my eyes, “Again, what do you want mother”

“I heard that you are dating that annoying Super”

I take a deep breath so I don’t explode at her, “yes I am, not that it should matter to you”

“I does matter to me, Lena! Her cousin tried to kill your brother!”

“Kara is not her cousin. Just like I am not Lex. Also, I love how you only care just because her family tried to hurt my brother. If the tables were turned, you wouldn’t care at all!”

“Not everything is about you Lena”

“No, nothing with you is about me, it’s always about Lex. You know the way out”

As soon as I heard the door close, I burst into tears, I don’t even think I was crying for a full minute before I felt a gust of wind and strong arms around me

“Shhh Lena it's going to be ok”

Kara.

I nuzzle into her neck and keep crying for what seems like at least an hour, the whole time Kara is there comforting me. Once I can’t cry anymore, I take my face out of her neck and look up at her.

“Your early for lunch”

Kara smiles and giggles and it immediately warms my heart

“Lena, my love, I heard you crying. Of course, I came running, or I guess flying” Kara giggles again, its seriously the best thing I’ve ever heard.

I chuckled, “You are too good to me”

“I love you Lena Luthor, I came to you because you needed me. And I will keep coming to you whenever you need me.”

“How did I get so lucky? I love you too, Kara Danvers. You truly are my hero.”

“I’m the lucky one,” she says before she pecks me on the lips. “Now how about we get some food?”

“I would love that” I sighed. And we left to get food and have a lovely lunch date before our actual date on Friday night.


	7. The Perfect Dress

Kara’s POV

 

“Alex I can’t wear that! She’ll think I’m trying to jump her bones!” I say wide-eyed looking at the very skimpy outfit that Alex had picked out for me to wear on my date with Lena.

 

My date with Lena. I will never get tired of saying that!

 

“One, who says ‘jump her bones’? And two, as much as I don’t want to know about it, you are trying to have sex with her aren’t you Kara?” Alex questions.

 

“I’d be lying I said I haven’t thought about it, but no Alex, I’m not looking to have sex with her tonight.” I’m not a prude, if Lena wants to take things further tonight, I’m not going to say no, but Alex doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Great. I now have to get that image out of my mind.”  Alex gags and takes a swig of her beer before continuing “How about this instead then” she holds up one of my favorite dresses. Its light purple and shows off my curves and abs perfectly. Honestly, the dress is perfect.

 

“That one is perfect! Thank you so much, Alex!” I hug her and grab the dress to change into it.

 

I take a look in the mirror and the dress looks perfect, my hair is done up in one of my signature tight buns, like the one I had in my hair the day I met Lena, and my makeup in light. Everything is perfect, and I hear Alex say as much from the doorway. The only problem is I got dressed and ready an hour and a half early.

 

Looking down at my watch I laugh and say “I guess I was excited Alex, Lena won’t be here for an hour and a half!” 

 

“Oh! Do you want to talk until she gets here? You never did tell me how you two got together finally. I’ve been feeling awkward sexual tension between you two since the day you met.”

 

“Alex, you weren’t even there when we met.”

 

“Oh, but I could feel it!”

 

I roll my eyes at her “Sure, we can talk. Let me just text Lena quick.”

 

**KaraDamnvers** : Hey love, I got ready a little quick haha! Feel free to come over whenever you're ready! 

 

I sat down next to Alex on the couch when my phone goes off, that was fast I thought to myself.

 

**LittleLuthor:** Oh thank god! I thought it was just me that was ready too early! I’m leaving now, just waiting on Frank!

 

I smile down at my phone, “I guess we won’t have long to talk, Lena got ready too early as well, she’s on her way over now”

 

“Oh ok! Well at least tell me how you finally got together!”

 

“Ok Alex I will”

 

And I proceeded to tell her all about the day that Lena and I had together; sitting on the rooftop of L-Corp, telling Lena I am Supergirl, Lena knowing that I’m Supergirl, then telling Lena that I love her.

 

“Wait?! She KNEW!!!”

 

But before I could answer there was a light knock on my door. I walk over and open it to a beautiful looking Lena in a three-piece maroon suit with a sleek ponytail. I actually felt my jaw drop as I forgot every word in both the English and Kryptonian vocabularies. 

 

“Wow. You look very nice Lena” I hear my sister say

 

“Thank you! What do you think Kara?” She looks worried like I wouldn’t think she was the most beautiful person in the galaxy if she was wearing a potato sack!

 

“Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. and about ten other words you either wouldn’t understand or that I don’t want to say in front of my sister.”

 

Lena giggles and I detected a blush “Thank you, Kara, you look beautiful as well. Shall we go?” She asks while extending her arm for me to loop mine around.

 

“Yes, we shall” I saw and loop my arm around hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this idea for a Supercorp fic where I just put my playlist on shuffle and write a oneshot based on the song that comes up. Is that something you guys would be interested in? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
